1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adapters, and more specifically, to a vehicle power adapter for a cigarette receptacle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles adapters are well known in the art and are effective means to provide electrical power to an electronic device during travel. For example, FIG. 1 is a front view of a conventional adapter 101 having a contoured body 103 with a fastening device 105 having one or more metallic spring-loaded prongs 107, 109 adapted to engage with an inner surface area of a vehicle cigarette lighter device (not shown). The prongs 107, 109 are configured to secure the adapted within the housing of the cigarette lighter device.
A commonly known disadvantage with adapter 101 is the tendency to dislodge from the housing of the cigarette lighter device, which in turn could cause distraction and potential accidents during operation of the vehicle. This feature is caused by the flexible spring-loaded prongs loosing rigidity after time, resulting in a loose fit between the housing of the cigarette lighter device and the body 103 of the adapter 101.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of vehicle adapters, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.